


Shower Relief

by Cambiontwins



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Kaz go at it hard in the shower. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a birthday request fic for 12Rylan over on FF. Happy birthday and we hope you like your request.
> 
> Shower Relief
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Chase pressed himself a little more to Kaz’s back, the water from the shower beating down on their heated skin as they made out with a passion that they couldn’t deny any longer. Kaz was the one to break their kiss over his shoulder to let out a whine as Chase rubbed his hard-on between his ass cheeks, the teen going nuts at how much his body wanted Chase to claim him like he had been saying he would.

 

Since they started the elite force Chase hadn’t even tried to hold back how much he wanted Kaz, and he made damn sure the other knew it too with a huge amount of teasing and way too much touching to be anything but suggestive. It had gone on for months, months of having to jerk of a couple times a day just to get rid of the thoughts Chase put in his head but it never seemed to work because it didn’t compare to what Kaz knew Chase was capable of.

 

Chase took Kaz’s arms by the wrists and lift them up until he could use only one hand to hold them above the teens head while his other hand was free to roam over every inch of the pyro’s body. Kaz writhed against him as he let his hand ghost over his nipples and stomach before finally teasing the very tip of his cock with light taps, taps that caused Kaz to jump slightly and thrust forward with a needy whine. “Someone sounds needy” Chase whispered into his ear, the act causing the teen to moan low in his throat as the hot breath came into contact on his cool skin thanks to the water having gone cold, “P-p-please Chase... more” Kaz breathed out with difficulty.

 

Chase smiled before biting the other ear, his teeth almost breaking the skin but he let go before they did because the action had had the effect that he had wanted it to, Kaz had thrust right into his body wash slicked hand. Kaz had let out a gasp of surprise when his dick thrust into Chase’s slicked hand, the teen not able to even hold himself back as his body moved on its own and fucked the slicked hand as if it was a the real thing, “Real needy” Chase teased with a smirk.

 

Kaz didn’t know how long Chase let him get himself off, but he did notice that with each thrust Chase would open his hand just a little more which caused him to whine at not getting the friction he needed to get his release. Chase timed it just right so that when Kaz thrust forwarded he grabbed the teens dick and didn’t let go as he squeezed it while listening to Kaz moan and beg for him to let go. Chase teased the head with his thumb for a while and enjoyed the sound of Kaz begging him to let him cum, but thanks to his strong hold on his dick Chase made sure that the only thing that Kaz got was the sweet torture of pleasure without completion.

 

After a few minutes of this Chase let go of Kaz completely and watched as the teen fell to the tiled floor of the shower, he loved the sight of the over sensitive boy before him. Licking his lips while looking at Kaz’s swollen red dick Chase couldn’t hold back any more as he helped Kaz back up and pushed him back first against the shower wall before hunching down and taking the cock in front of him into his mouth while his hands held the trembling body up by the waist. Kaz was a moaning mess as Chase worked his tongue over and around his cocks head before sucking the rest down as if he had no gag reflex, which he didn’t when Kaz chanced a look down to see that Chase had his nose in his pubes, he also felt it when his cock hit the back of Chase’s throat but the bastard wasn’t done yet as he started to hum around him and made Kaz scream as he shot his load down the others throat.

 

Kaz didn’t know what happened after that, but when he felt the first finger enter him he quickly came back to himself, but try as he might he couldn’t get any words out that made sense, “I love that it’s this easy to get you messed up, not to mention a major turn on” Chase said and added a second finger right after, curving them both just right to brush up against Kaz’s prostate which made the teen close his eyes as the pleasure coursed through him. Kaz didn’t notice the third finger go in or out, but he started to notice when the pleasure stopped, he opened his eyes to come face to face with Chase’s eyes, the teen looking at him with lust clearly written on his face, “Ready for the main event?” Chased asked with a cocky smirk.

 

Kaz was stunned when Chase leaned forward and connected their lips in a heated kiss that blew him away, and while Chase kissed him he looped his arms under his thighs and lift them both up until they were standing in the middle of the shower with Kaz being held up by Chase and his strong arms. Kaz looped his arms around Chase’s neck as they continued to kiss, and they continued the kiss while Chase slipped into Kaz slowly. Bringing Kaz down onto his cock slowly and thrusting up into his tight heat slowly was torture and it took everything that Chase had not to just move things along but with the thoughts of future encounters on his mind Chase kept up the slow pace until he was seated deep inside of Kaz, and seated neatly against the teens prostate.

 

Kaz broke the kiss to moan out; Chase all the while moved the kiss from Kaz’s lips to his neck where he kicked it up a notch as he started to mark his new lover. Kaz was in heaven when Chase pulled out and thrust back in the first time, and though it was just about two inches he couldn’t care less as he swam in the pool of pleasure that was Chase Davenport. Chase picked up his pace with each thrust in until the sounds of skin slapping skin and their pleasure filled moans were all that could be heard throughout Kaz’s room.

 

Both boys were breathing hard, and both of them trembling as they gave each other everything they had; Kaz even fucking himself down onto Chase while Chase thrust up into him with all the power he could muster. Kaz had his head thrown back with drool coming out of his mouth as his prostate was pounded with overwhelming strength again and again; Chase wasn’t doing any better as Kaz clenched down on him each time he thrust in and not to mention the way that Kaz’s ass was sucking him back in, “Your ass was made to be fucked” Chase got out between breaths while not missing a beat.

 

Chase’s arms were getting tired and he was getting close to finishing so he stopped them both and pulled out of Kaz and put him down, he turned him around so that his chest was against the cold tiled wall again before picking up his right thigh and guiding himself back into his wonderful tight heat. Both of them moaned out as they connected again, both of them already so close but not caring as they resumed their earlier pace, only this time Chase used his free hand to jerk Kaz off in time with his own thrusts.

 

Their fucking became erratic as they neared their release, and though neither wanted it to ever end they couldn’t hold back any more. They came together, their mouths finding each other in the bliss that came over them, they rode out their release together, hands holding onto each other while lips never broke apart and their tongues never leaving each other’s embrace until the high passed and exhaustion set in.

 

They sat next to each other on the tiled floor of the shower a few minutes later, both of them with their eyes closed as they let themselves swim in the thoughts of what they did and what they could start together. Chase was the first to speak, “Want to go again?” he asked and got a look from Kaz that he had seen enough times, the look said the same thing that his lips did, “Hell yeah”.

**Author's Note:**

> We haven’t seen any Lab Rats or Might Med episodes, but we have seen the first episode of Elite Force so sorry if they were a little OOC, but we hope everyone enjoyed nonetheless. Happy birthday 12Rylan.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
